New York City
New York City (also referred to as "The Big Apple", "The City That Never Sleeps" or "NYC") is the largest and most populated metropolitan city in United States of America as well as the State of New York, located in the northeastern seaboard. The city consists of 5 Burroughs: Manhattan, Brooklyn, Queens, The Bronx and Staten Island and is a global mecca for commerce, politics, art, culture and entertainment. It has served as a recurring backdrop for film and media since the beginning, including those produced by Disney. New York City is a large city on the east coast of the United States. It has been the site of several Mystery Inc. adventures. Appearances ''Make Mine Music The segment, Johnny Fedora and Alice Blue Bonnet takes place in New York. The Statue of Liberty makes a cameo. Schoolhouse Rock! New York is shown in the song "Elbow Room". The Rescuers'' series In The Rescuers (1977) and The Rescuers Down Under (1990), New York is the headquarters of the Rescue Aid Society, located within the walls of the United Nations. ''Oliver & Company The film is set in 1980s New York City and even features a song by Huey Lewis named ''Once Upon a Time in New York City. ''An American Tail A Troll in Central Park Gargoyles The island of Manhattan is the primary setting of ''Gargoyles. When Xanatos moved Castle Wyvern to the top of the Xanatos Industries skyscraper, he freed Goliath and his clan from their curse and even after putting Xanatos in jail, were allowed to live in the castle for a while. However, they were forced to move into a nearby clocktower when Xanatos finished his time. ''American Dragon: Jake Long New York City is the main setting for ''American Dragon: Jake Long. Here it is portrayed as being home to a variety of Magical creatures living in secret. The Unicorns live in Central Park while the Mermaids dwell under the Hudson river (the list goes on). ''James and the Giant Peach New York City serves as the primary destination for James' quest, having wanted to move there with his parents when they were alive. Riding the balloon supported giant peach with his friends, the Peach landed on top of the Empire State Building and with fire rescue crews, it was eventually brought down. Fantasia 2000 The Rhapsody in Blue short in the film, is set in the late 1920s during the jazz age in New York City, and served as the main setting in the short film. Jessie New York City, specifically Manhattan serves as the principal setting of the show. Enchanted Giselle ends up in the middle of Times Square. After a number of misadventures, including causing a minor car accident, accidentally being caught in a crowd and getting on the subway, and having her tiara stolen by a homeless man in the Bowery, she meets Robert, a hardened, yet friendly divorced lawyer, and his daughter Morgan. Bolt In ''Bolt, New York is the city Bolt is being accidentally shipped to, and it is the first real-life scenery the titular character experiences outside the studio. New York was one of the most notable locations depicted in the film, as this is the place where Bolt meets various other characters for the first time, most importantly the abandoned street cat Mittens. All the scenes from the movie takes place in real life New York locations. Bolt escapes from a shipping box and runs, aimlessly down the streets, looking for Penny. When he is accidentally caught with his head between the bars of an iron fence, Bolt must listen to the instructions of three pigeons to break free, all of whom speaks with a heavy Brooklyn accent. When hearing about Bolt’s irrational anti-cat sentiment, the three pigeons lead the dog to Mittens, whom he immediately captures. The cat tells Bolt that he must get to a place called "Hollywood." Bolt seems confused at first, but recognizes the Hollywood logo he remembers from a certain map, written on the side of a U-haul truck. Assuming that the truck must be heading where he wants to go, Bolt sneaks into to it, taking Mittens with him. They leave, heading down the interstate of Ohio. ''Phineas and Ferb In the 1-hour special "Phineas and Ferb:Summer Belongs To You!, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Baljeet, and Buford go past the Statue of Liberty. It is also the 2nd level on the Hoverboard World Tour online game. The Sorcerer's Apprentice Balthazar Blake settled in the city when figuring out that he would find the Prime Merlinian within the city, running a pawn shop, the Cabana Arcana. The Avengers In the Avengers, New York is where Stark Tower is located and the final battle between the Avengers and Loki takes place in front of Grand Central Station. Paperman'' In Paperman, New York appears as the place where George and Meg meet in the short-animated movie. Games Category:Cities Category:Earth Locations